Destins entrecroisés
by cathycat
Summary: Quand les couples de fake et de city hunter se mélange............
1. Randy a une petite amie?

Destins entrecroisés

Un petit mélange entre l'univers de Fake et de city hunter

Chapitre 1 : Randy a une petite amie ? Non!

_New York_

_POV de Randy _

Je passais enfin la porte de chez moi après une INTERMINABLE journée au commissariat ! Ouffffffff enfin le canapé mais à peine me suis assit ou plutôt affalé dessus les yeux fermés que quelqu'un me tomba dessus ou du moins le fis exprès.

Qui ça peut bien être, ai trop le flegme d'ouvrir les yeux vais essayer de deviner alors ... Vikky ? Dee ?

La personne en question se penche un peu plus sur moi et essaye de m'embrasser ! DEE! J'suis stupide ou quoi j'ai invité Dee chez moi et Vikky est loin de faire le même poids !

Alors je décide quand même à ouvrir les yeux et à lui dire :

Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais hein !

Entre nous ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas qu'il m'embrasse au contraire mais je crois que j'ai encore besoin de temps pour m'y faire.

Non j'suis toujours motivé pour toi ! ...Allééééééééééé te plaiiiiiiiit laisse toi faire! Te plait, te plait ... et oh tu m'écoute quand je parle ou ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de continuer. NYARK NYARK NYARK !

A ces mots et surtout je crois à cause de son air pervers, je quitte mes pensés qui sont elles aussi presque aussi troublantes que la suggestion de Dee .J'allais lui répondre gentiment pour pas le vexer (bien que j'suis pas sur qu'y ai quelques chose qui puisse le vexer) que j'étais mort de fatigue avant qu'il ne recommence à m'embrasser ce qui ne devrai pas tarder visiblement ! Vite, vite vite parle dis lui car il se rapproche de plus en plus j'ouvre la bouche et ... DRING DRING !

Sauvé par le gong ou plutôt par le téléphone (soulagé ? déçu ?).

Je me relève donc du canapé et accessoirement des bras de Dee, tiens bizarre j'ai froid tout à coup ! Bon faudrait quand même que je me bouge avant que la personne à l'autre bout du fil raccroche ! C'est peut être important.

Hi, Randy Mc Lane !

Hello ryo ! C'est Kaory, tu te souviens de moi quand même ça j'en suis pas sur car ça fais des mois qu'on à pas de nouvelles !

Ohhhhhhh, Kaory bien sur pardon ! Mais tu appelles d'où ? Du Japon ?

Bah voui tu veux que j'appelle d'où ?du Groenland ! dit elle en riant.

Encore désolé Honey ! Mais tu sais ce nouveau job me fatigue beaucoup non seulement je raconte n'importe quoi mais en plus je n'ai pas eu le temps de donné de mes nouvelles !

sur! HONEY ? HONEY ? Mais Ryo quelle est la grue que t'appelle HONEY ? hurla Dee dans son dos si fort que même Kaory avait entendu !

Pardon ? hurla à son tours Kaory, c'est ton fameux Dee qu'y est en train de me traiter de grue ? Ryo met le haut parleur ! TOUT DE SUITE ! ou je me fâche vraiment dépêche ... !

Mais, mais mais Kaory...

Tout de suite j'ai dit!

Ok ok zen t'énerves pas je le met ! J'appuyais sur le bouton tout en faisant signe à Dee qu'il était ou plutôt non qu'on était dans le pétrin ! Mais grave ! Moi je connais vraiment bien c'est colère !

_POV de Dee_

Alors non seulement cette pé... nous dérangeait à un moment crucial avec son coup de téléphone mais en plus Ryo l'appelait HONEY, c'est inadmissible ! Non mais ! et en plus elle l'enguelait faut dire que sur ce coup là il n'avait pas été discret mais alors pas du tout et d'après les signes que lui envoyait Ryo il allait sans prendre plein la tête ! Mais la question restait entière : PAR QUI ? Est ce que c'est Ryo qui lui en veut ou cette femme qui a mal pris sa réflexion? Comment elle s'appelle déjà euhhhhhh ah voila Kaory je crois. Je vois pas trop ce que j'aurais à craindre d'une Femme qui plus est, est au téléphone à l'autre bout de la planète le Japon c'est ça s'il avait bien écouté ce qu'avait dit son ryonounet !

Et c'est la que je remarquais que Ryo appuyait sur le bouton du haut parleur !

_POV de Randy _

Ca y est c'est fais j'ai appuyé sur le bouton et comme je l'avais prévu une tornade se déclencha dans mon salon au moment même où je disais à ka-chan que Dee l'entendait Et c'est la que j'ai vu sur le visage de Dee l'éclair de surprise dans son regard provoqué par ce coup d'éclat.

Mais non d'un chien ! Il m'entend l'autre crétin là qui traite l'amie de son partenaireà défaut d'être autre chose pour lui, de grue ! Il est vraiment pas malin il a pas pensé que je pouvait l'entendre je veux bien qu'il soit jaloux mais faut pas abuser!

Et laà la surprise de Dee, non pas à la mienne j'suis habitué, une multitude de petites massues viennent s'écrouler sur la tête de mon Dee elle est vraiment très forte ma Ka-chan !

Puis elle se calma après une phrase double emploi :

Eh Dee de toute façon c'est sur t'arriveras jamais à nous séparer !

Non mais la elle abuse Dee est rouge de colère que va t il imaginé encore alors je lui fais signe de se calmer ! Alors que je sais qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour son partenaire Ryo et réciproquement même s'il ne lui montre pas. Et c'est là que Kaory m'interpelle en disant :

Ryo il faut maintenant que je te dise pourquoi je t'appelle c'est à propos d'une mission que l'on a à faire L'autre Ryo et moi ton cher Dee est au courant ?

Non ... je vais peut être enlever le haut parleur alors.

Dans ces cas là vaudrait mieux sauf si tu as l'intention de lui dire.

Je lui dirai mais pas comme ça ! et je coupais le haut parleur sur cette phrase ! et Kaory ainsi que sont partenaire L'autre Ryo Saeba m'expliqua leur mission !

_POV de Dee _

Hein quoi c'est quoi cette histoire de mission, de chose que je ne sais pas sur lui non mais là visiblement il veut pas que j'entende mais visiblement je vais bientôt le savoir et puis s'il m'en parle pas une fois raccrocher je le torturerais à ma manière NYARK NYARK NYARK il ne pourra pas résister !


	2. explications

_Chapitre 2 : Explications_

_POV de Ryo_

A peine raccroché je savais que je ne m'en sortirais pas comme ça Kaory venait de lâcher une bombe qui venait d'exploser dans le salon, non seulement j'allais devoir m'expliquer sur nos relations mais aussi sur mon passé sans oublier la futur mission ! Quelle poisse ! Que faire ? Je crois bien que je n'est pas le choix, je le lis dans ses yeux ! Tiens j'ai une idée ! Si pour une fois je lui saute dessus et que je l'embrasse qua je le ... mais à quoi je pense moi en plus je commence à le connaître il me laisserait pas faire !

Alors ? Je pense que j'ai le droit à une petite explication ! Quand même !

Le ton froid, devrais dire glacial me crispe un peu : il est énervé.

Euhhhhhhh, oui, je vais essayer mais c'est pas simple donc si tu veux tu me poses des questions et je répond ! Car je ne sais pas du tout par où commencer.

Bon ok, QUI est KAORY ?

Tu commences fortça va être chaud et ce n'est pas vraiment le début mais bon c'était à prévoir !

Ce que je veux savoir c'est où? Quand? Comment? Vous vous êtes connu.

Alors en fait c'est la partenaire actuel de mon ancien partenaire de travail qui lui s'appelle aussi Ryo mais lui c'est Ryo Saeba, nous avons trava...

Dee me coupa la parole

Tu veux parler DU Ryo Saeba, celui qui est dans tous les fichiers de la police ? Le CITY HUNTER ?

Là je me fais tout petit

Euh voui, pourquoi ?

Je savais pas qu'il avait été flic.

Il ne l'a jamais été !

PARDON ? Je comprend pas bien là, tu viens de me dire que tu avait été son partenaire ...

Tu es long à comprendre tu sais !

Non tu veux dire que tu ... Tu es un tueur ?

Non j'étais ... je suis désolé j'aurai du t'en parler.

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à y croire. Toi ? De l'autre côté de la barrière ? Mais cela fait combien de temps ?

Ca va faire à peu près 10 ans que l'on s'est séparé ensuite je suis rentré dans la police ! Ryo voulait rentrer au Japon et moi pas.

Euh une petite précision, il, il, il ... Est gay ?

Non, loin de là ! Il adore les femmes au Japon il se fait appeler L'étalon de Shinjuku ! Quel andouille, et Kaory est toujours là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin à coup de massues. (C'est son arme préférée).

Alors tu veux dire, je n'ose comprendre ! La fameuse Kaory et ce Ryo sont ensemble ? Génial je suis rassuré elle te cours pas après oufffffff...!

On ne peut pas vraiment dire cela.

Comment ? Je me suis trompé, tu euuuuh tu sors avec elle ! OUINNNNNN!

Mais non voyons, elle est folle de Ryo et Ryo est fou d'elle mais il ne veut pas lui montrer!

Alors là je ne comprend plus rien.

Tu verras bien quand tu les rencontreras.

Parce que je vais les rencontrer? Quand?

Ils ont été embauché par le commissaire Barclay pour aider et accessoirement éliminé Rod, tu te souviens le tueur de femmes à la hache.

Ah bon, la police embauche ce genre de personne c'est hallucinant ! Mais je suis rassuré ce qu'une amie toute simple ALORS... Je peux arrêter de parler.

Et sur ce Dee se pencha sur moi et posa doucement d'abord ses lèvres dans le creux de mon cou pour remonter le long de ma mâchoire par ensuite terminer sur mes lèvres. Le baiser tendre au départ se fit de plus en plus passionner.

Je ne devrais pas le laisser faire, je devrais l'arrêter, ne pas lui répondre mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'en ai presque honte de me l'avouer mais c'est trop bon !

Ses caresses sensuelles le long de mon dos me ravissent, bizarrement je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir une telle sensation, c'est enivrant, exaltant, je crois même que j'ai envie de plus ...

_POV de Dee_

Apprendre que Ryo est été le partenaire du tueur le plus redouté et recherché dans le monde, donc par déduction que lui aussi est été un tueur m'étonne, je n'aurais jamais imaginé ! Je me demande aussi pourquoi il n'a jamais été tenté de le dénoncer, mais il m'a raconté plus tard que city hunter avait changé du moins à partir du moment où il avait rencontré ce frère et cette soeur si pur qu'étaient Kaory et son frère, il évitait maintenant et dans la limite du possible de tuer il s'occupait des affaires et faisait intervenir la police ensuite. Ce portrait tracé par Ryo contredisait tous ce j'avait pu lire sur le tueur mais bien sur je crois plus en la parole de mon Ryochanounet à moi. D'ailleurs ce baiser que nous sommes en train d'échanger est une pure merveille et je sens que s'il continue à y répondre comme ainsi je ne vais pas tardé à ne plus pouvoir me retenir et je sent quand même encore au fond de lui le doute qui résiste, cette situation entre nous le déstabilise encore, il ne reconnaît pas encore ses sentiments alors que les miens sont clairs, très clairs je dirais même limpides: JE SUIS AMOUREUX ! Je l'aime, je me sens seul quand il n'est pas là, heureux quand je le vois quand il sourit, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui faire l'amour !

Mais il ne faut pas, du moins pas maintenant, allez mon petit Dee, lâche le, j'ai dit arrête de l'embrasser, stop, stop, stop, STOP !

Je me sépare de ses douces lèvres qui sont toutes gonflées sous mes baisers et je n'ai qu'une envie : recommencer. NON ! NON ! NON !

Tu as fais de sacré progrès, dis moi, tu me plait de plus en plus, dis je.

Il ne dis rien, il rougit c'est mignon, il baisse la tête

Non, regarde moi, allons manger un bout et nous coucher. Je serais sage je te promet, nous avons visiblement un emploi du temps chargé demain !

Oui tu as raison, merci, allons y ! Me répondit il en souriant.

Je sens que cette nuit sera la plus dur à supporter de toute mon existence .!


	3. le départ du couple city hunter

_Chapitre 3 : Le départ du couple City Hunter_

_Appartement city hunter - Japon_

_POV de Kaory_

Nous venions à peine de raccrocher d'avec Randy, lorsque soudain Ryo me regarda bizarrement. Il avait l'air, comment dire, apeuré, ou peut être anxieux voui anxieux c'est ça et c'est là qu'il me dit :

Euuuuuuuuh, Kaory, pour aller à New York il faut, il faut ... il faut prendre la la la chose !

La chose ? Quelle chose ?

Mais tu sais bien, l'av..., l'avi.. , l'avio. , l'AVION !

Je ne pu retenir l'énorme fou rire qui me prit, mon petit Ryo qui a peur des avion va être obligé de monté d'un un de ses redoutable engin ! Je savoure déjà ce moment ! Encore que vu la tête qu'il fait, je crains qu'il n'y est beaucoup mais alors beaucoup de complications !

Il est hors de question que je monte dans un avion !

Mais tu n'as pas le choix, il faut que l'on soit à New York demain.

Tant pis j'irai en bateau et toi ...

Alors la je te coupe tout de suite, il en est hors de question je ne partirai pas toute seule, d'abord tu ne peux pas prendre le bateau cela prendrai trop de temps et puis j'ai déjà les billets nous partons donc dans 2 heures !

Mais, mais Kaory, tu es vraiment sans coeur de me forcé ainsi !

Tais toi donc crétin, prend tes bagages et arrête de faire l'enfant...!

Pffffff ! Si ça avait été avec une vraie femme, une bombe, j'irai tout de suite dans l'avion, mais c'est avec toi et tu sais très bien que tu es la seule à ne pas me faire b...!

Rester calme ne pas lui montrer que ses paroles me blesse beaucoup à force qu'il le rabache j'ai fini par le croire.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'entend ! Je ne peux que m'énerver je n'ai pas le choix. Alors je sors ma massue.

Non, pitié Kaory, je plaisantais, pas la massue, pas la mass... BONG!

Dois je précisé qu'il la bien reçu, je crois qu'il l'avait bien mérité quand même, alors je l'attrapais par le col d'une main, nos bagages de l'autre et traînait le tout à l'aéroport.

A l'aéroport...

_POV de Ryo_

Non, non, non c'est pas possible, je veux pas, je veux plus y aller, tant pis pour la mission! Mais j'ai plus le choix OUINNNNNN, allez mon petit Ryo avec un peu de chance Kaory te laissera draguer les jolie hôtesses dans l'avion et encore plus peut être utiliser ton mokkori en plus les américaine elle sont trop bonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnes ! Bien sur il va falloir faire très attention, le danger sera très proche : voyager avec Kaory !

Encore que ... partir en avion pour elle je veux bien mais alors pas question de lui dire, je ne peux vraiment pas. Mais mais à quoi je pense moi, une femme comme ça merci bien elle s'habille comme un homme pourtant ...mes yeux s'égare sur sa silhouette son jeans lui va bien il lui fais vraiment un beau derrière ! STOP, elle est violente, tient la preuveça fait plus de 15 minutes qu'elle me traîne par le col de la chemise dans tout l'aéroport. Non mais pour quoi je suis en train de passer moi le CITY HUNTER martyrisé par une femme ...

Une femme, oui mais pas n'importe laquelle c'est quand même celle que j'a... ! RE STOP ! Pensons à autre chose d'abord il faut qu'elle me lâche ensuite il faut trouver une jolie petite qui passerait par là ! Tiens on rentre dans un long couloir avec des sièges mais c'est quoi ? NOOOOOOOON, je n'ose comprendre : on est déjà dans l'avion !

Je veux paaaaaaaaaaas, je veux descennnnnnnnnndre !

Tais toi donc, on décolle attache dont ta ceinture me répondit Kaory.

Il manque plus que ça, il n'y a aucune hôtesse à bord. Il n'y a que des hommes ! OUIIIIIIIN! Je veux une hôtesse ! Snif snif. En tout cas Kaory à l'air satisfaite.

_POV de Kaory_

Ca m'étonnait qu'il n'ait encore rien dit mais voilà c'est fait, il hurle comme un putois ! Je sens que le trajet va être dur, très dur, affreux .!et ce qui est génial c'est qu'il n'y aucune hôtesses donc pas de Ryo à surveiller surtout le meilleure c'est qu'à la place des hôtesses il y a de grands, beaux, musclés stewards, hummmmmmmm génial !

Bien qu'ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que le spécimen mâle assit à coté de moi, bien que là, avec sa face idiote et effrayé il fait plus peine à voir qu'autre chose mais bon patience le voyage passera vite, du moins j'espère ...!

Ahhhhhhhhhh enfin on atterrit et Ryo m'inquiète encore un peu plus il a l'air de plus en plus mal en point, pire qu'au décollage !

Calme Ryo, c'est bientôt fini, tu vois tu n'as même pas été malade !

Du moins pas encore..! J'espère que les retrouvailles ainsi que la rencontre avec le partenaire de Randy va bien se passer ! C'est qu'ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ses deux la d'après ce que m'a raconté Randy j'espère qu'il finira par répondre aux sentiments de Dee ! Croisons les doigts !


	4. La rencontre

_Chapitre 4 : La rencontre !_

_New York_

_POV de Randy_

Allez Dee, dépêche toi, ils vont atterrir et je ne veux pas les manquer !

Mais patience, il nous reste une bonne demi-heure!

Mais non, regarde il est en avance, regarde il atterrit, vite, vite.

Je suis si impatient de les revoir tous les deux, cela fait si longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu, je n'avais jamais pris conscience qu'ils me manquaient à ce point là ! Bien que je redoute la rencontre avec Dee même si je pense qu'il s'entendra avec Ryo mais avec Kaory c'est autre chose vu la scène du téléphone !

Je regarde l'avion atterrir, j'imagine sans peine la tête de Ryo lui qui a une peur panique des avions, je me demande bien comment elle a fait pour qu'il accepte ! Bien que j'en ai une petite idée ...

Soudain une tête brune apparut près de la porte du hall et je le reconnu tout de suite, Ryo était là ! Sans me contrôler je m'élance vers lui et visiblement Dee est surpris de mon exubérance, tant pis, c'est plus fort que moi !

Ryoooooo ! Criais je en lui sautant dessus, comment ça va mon vieux pote ?

Randy ! Descend de là, et deuxièmement je ne suis pas vieux j'ai 20 ans et je suis ...

Et en choeur nous hurlons :

L'ETERNEL EXCITE DES 20 ANS !

Je vois Dee tomber à la renverse, il doit se demander ce que ça veut dire.

Je vais bien Randy, bon à part l'avion, et toi ?

Moi j'ai la super forme! Et je suis super content de te voir, mais où est donc Kaory ? Elle est venue aussi hein ?

Oui, oui, elle est là, malheureusement! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu trouves à ce garçon manqué! Mais présentement moi dont ton partenaire, je suppose que c'est lui, dit il en désignant Dee, Tu sais Kaory m'en a un peu parler !

Ah oui, excuse moi, Ryo, voici Dee Latener et Dee, voici Ryo Saeba!

Salut Dee, alors t'arrives à l'apprivoiser ce grincheux ?

Bah, il n'est pas simple, mais j'ai trouvé une technique imparable pour le faire réagir !

A ces mots, je comprit à quoi il faisait allusion et je me sentis très, très mais alors très gêné ! Mais je ne pu répondre car une jolie jeune femme me sauta au coup:

Randy ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, comment vas tu ?

Ah ! Ka-chan, je vais beaucoup mieux depuis que tu es là !

Et lui, je suppose que c'est le fameux Dee ! Puisque tu ne me présentes pas je vais le faire moi même, enchanté je suis Kaory Makimura !

Enchanté Dee Latener !

Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'autre jour au téléphone, mais Ryo m'avait énervé et ça c'est retourné contre vous, désolé.

Oh ce n'est pas graveça nous a permis de faire ... Le point sur certaines choses!

Je m'en doutais, j'espère que vous êtes tombés d'accord ?

Oh pour ça oui !

Je rêve où il évoque notre baiser avec Kaory !

_POV de Dee_

Je suis très étonné de voir cet homme sur lequel mon Ryo c'est jeté dessus, déjà je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, mais je n'ai pas réussi à me faire une opinion sur Saeba bizarre. D'habitude j'y arrive au premier coup d'oeil, ils ont l'air d'être vraiment de très bons amis! Et tout d'un coup je les entend hurler en étant à moitié écroulés par terre, mais que peuvent ils bien raconté ?

Bon je vais quand même faire un effort pour écouter ce qu'ils se disent, Ryo se souci de savoir où se trouve la fameuse Kaory, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! Alors je comprends plus de rien ! De qui parle t il ? Un garçon manqué ? Qui ça ? Kaory ? Est elle si laide ?

Tient il pense quand même à me présenter j'en profite alors pour le taquiner un peu et faire quelques allusions à hier ! J'adore le voir rougir, j'aurais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de …………………. NYARK ! PERVERS !

Et soudain une sublime jeune femme saute au cou de Ryo c'est donc elle la fameuse Kaory. Elle n'a vraiment rien à voir avec le garçon manqué dont parlait Saeba je sens que je vais être jaloux………….. Surtout si elle ne lui lâche pas le cou !

Vu la conversation qui s'en suit j'en déduis qu'elle n'en a pas après mon chéri et qu'elle est même plutôt de mon côté ! Chouette une allié, un ange ! Un ange c'est vrai elle a le visage et le regard d'un ange, c'est vraiment très étrange pour une femme faisant le métier qu'elle fait.

OUAHHHHHHHHH ! Un pervers ! Lâchez moi espèce d'obsédé………….

Mais c'est quoi ça ? Un pervers ? Ici ?

RYOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Sale pervers je vais t'apprendre moi à embêter les femmes !

Et je la vis brandir une énorme massue et l'aplatir sur le crâne de Saeba, j'y crois pas c'est ça le tueur le plus redouté je regarde du côté de Ryo et nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire.

Bon c'est pas tout mais il serait peut être tant de se mettre en route car si on tarde trop Barclay va nous tuer, une fois la proposition faite nous voilà partie pour le commissariat .je me retrouve donc au volant de la voiture normal Ryo n'aime pas trop conduire à l'heure de pointe ….. Saeba est assis à côté de moi et je vois pas pourquoi ce n'est pas mon Ryo ! Sniff j'aurais pu en profiter !Je me retourne quand même pour le voir s'installer avec Kaory à l'arrière visiblement on peut lire ma déception dans mon regard car elle me fait un clin d'œil ! Va-t-elle plaider ma cause ? …..

_POV de Kaory_

Ah nous partons, je veux absolument parler avec Randy avant que l'on ne soit au commissariat, je vois bien que Dee est déçu mais je lui fais un clin d'œil et il sourit je crois qu'il a compris tant mieux je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre eux .Ils ont l'air vraiment accro même s'il ne le savent pas encore ! A moi de jouer ………..

Et quand à Ryo je sais qu'il a remarqué notre échange de regard et qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe ! Quel crétin, il suffit de les voir se regarder ! Visiblement ça l'énerve de ne pas comprendre et la c'est moi qui ne comprend plus pourquoi ? Bah tant pis il faut vraiment que je parle avec Randy, alors je lui chuchote :

Randy, je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir.

Moi aussi ma grande !

Randy ? L'aimes tu ? Es tu heureux ?

Aimer qui ? Biensur que je suis heureux ici !

Tu me prends pour une bille ? De qui veux tu que je parle ? De Dee biensur !

je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

Mais tout simplement parce que cela ce voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Ahh bon ! A ce point ?

Oui et je peux te dire, j'en suis sure que lui est amoureux de toi, je le vois dans ses yeux quand il te regarde !

Bon j'avoue que l'on flirt un peu et alors ?

Alors ? Tu le demandes ? Que ressens tu toi ?

Je……… je ne sais pas trop, je me sens seul quand il n'est pas là, et heureux quand il arrive et qu'il me sourit mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est de l'amour ……….. ;

Je comprend plus que tu ne le crois du moins je sais ce que peut ressentir Dee.

Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

Pour rien, visiblement on arrive alors une dernière chose, laisse moi faire équipe avec Dee sur l'affaire.

Je ne te suis vraiment pas mais si tu y tiens …….. Ok !

_POV de Ryo Saeba_

Le partenaire de Randy à l'air comment dire bizarre, non, c'est pas le mot qui convient plutôt méfiant mais ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il a l'air de se méfier de moi mais pas de Kaory et il a l'air possessif envers Randy, j'y comprend vraiment rien du tout !

Et d'un autre côté il échange des clins d'œil et des sourires avec Kaory !

Kaory me dit pas qu'il te plait ce minot ! Déjà que ça fait plus de dix minutes que tu chuchotes avec Randy et que je n'entend pas ce que vous ditesç a m'énerve si tu savait ! Il faut que je me calme nous voilà en vue du commissariat brrrrrrrrr j'en ai horreur ! Dee se gare et nous rentrons pour rencontrer le commissaire Rose Barclay.


	5. où loge t on ?

_Chapitre 5 : Où allons nous loger ?_

_POV de Randy_

Nous sommes enfin sortis du commissariat et la mission parait de plus en plus compliqué le fameux Rob avait fait de nouveaux adeptes pour l'aider dans sa quète meurtrière. On avait retrouvé de nouveau cadavres, je comprends donc pourquoi Barclay a voulu faire appel au couple City Hunter !

Les équipes ont donc été formé Dee avec Kaory comme elle le voulait et moi avec Ryo ! Dee n'avait pas l'air très heureux de cette proposition, ce n'est pas qu'il voulait travailler avec Ryo mais il ne pensait pas que les équipes serait mélangés et pour ce qui est de Ryo il aurait visiblement préféré que sa précieuse Kaory soit avec lui ou tout au plus avec moi .Donc nous ne sommes que deux à être satisfait bien que je ne sache pas encore ce qu'elle est entrain de manigancer.

Dee a visiblement hâtes de rentrer il pense peut être se retrouver seul avec moi mais il ne sait pas encore que Kaory et Ryo logent chez moi je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser aller à l'hôtel ! Et je le sent! Dee va vouloir rester lui aussi bien qu'il apprécie visiblement beaucoup Kaory il se méfie encore un peut Quel cauchemar ! Je n'ai que deux chambres moi !...

Bon il va peut être falloir que je lui dis …. Bah vi vu que c'est lui qui conduit …. Bon allez je me lance ! Nan pas tout de suite …….

Ryo ? Je vais où ? Ils sont à quel hôtel ?

ARGHHHHHHH ! J'allais répondre mais Ryo s'en chargea à ma place :

Randy t'a pas encore dit que nous logions chez lui ?

Pardon ? Mais il n'y a que deux chambres !

Et alors……… ? Je vois pas le problème soit moi ou Kaory partagerons notre chambre avec Randy .

Euhhhhh…….. C'est que moi je voulais rester chez Ryo ! se plaignit Dee.

Alors là, c'est vraiment pas cool on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Ryo

Moi je pense, intervint Kaory, que si Randy est d'accord on pourrait tous aller chez lui.

Ah oui ? Mademoiselle l'intelligente il y a que deux chambre je te rappelle. !

Et alors Randy et Dee partageraient une chambre et toi …………..

Moi je partage avec toi ! T'es folle ?

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je prendrai le canapé Randy ?

Je décidais de stopper leur querelle tout de suite et en plus ma Ka-chan n'avait pas une si mauvaise idée.

OK ! On fait comme cela tous chez moi !

_POV de Dee_

Enfin nous sommes en route pour chez Ryo et je doit dire que je fais de plus en plus confiance à cette fille son plan est vraiment génial surtout qu'elle ma laisse dormir avec mon Ryo ……….. NYARK !

Par contre, je trouve ce Saeba de plus en plus insupportable et méchant envers elle ! Comment peut on laisser dormir une fille comme elle sur le canapé et en plus lui dire que cela l'arrange car il ne veut surtout pas dormir avec elle comme si elle était pas assez bien pour lui je pense que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire mais j'ai un doute en plus kaory la pris dans ce sens j'en suis certain je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. J'y ai lu de la tristesse de la douleur et une sorte de honte à être rejetée comme ça et je sais que cela fait mal………

Ryo m'a dit aussi que cela faisait un moment que cela durait : pauvre Kaory j'ai de la peine pour toi.

Mon bonheur en est presque gaché et je comprend maintenant l'instinct protecteur de mon Ryo envers toi .Tout cela est vraiment étrange pour moi car je ne te connais vraiment pas mais quand je vois ce Saeba se comporter de la sorte avec toi j'ai du mal à me retenir ………..

Cela doit visiblement se voir ! J'ai toujours eu du mal à cacher mes sentiments et je sent une main apaisante se poser sur mon bras et quand je jette un coup d'œil pour voir à qui appartient cette main je m'aperçois à ma grande stupeur que c'est celle de Kaory malgré la conduite je plonge dans ses yeux tristes qui sembles me dire « calmes toi ! Ce n'est rien, j'en ai l'habitude maintenant » Puis elle me sourit . Mais comment peut elle avoir cet air si pure, si innocent sur le visage.

Je relève les yeux et croise alors ceux de mon amour par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur : il sourit, rien ne lui a échappé, il a l'air heureux que je le comprenne. Je lui rend donc son sourire et reporte mon regard sur la route avant que cela ne devienne dangereux de plus nous ne sommes plus très loin.

_POV de Kaory_

Ses remarques me font mal, elles me font de plus en plus mal mais bon, je suis passée maître dans l'art de lui cacher ma peine et ma déception, mais visiblement il n'y a que lui qui ne remarque rien car j'ai bien vu que Dee et Randy l'avait remarqué. Randy ne dit rien, il est habitué mais par contre pour Dee ce n'est pas la même chose une tension incroyable de rage et de peine semble grandir en lui, et je crois bien qu'il va falloir que j'intervienne avant que cela ne dégénère et qu'un incident survienne.

Je lui effleure discrètement le bras et quand il me regarde je lui fait un sourire des plus apaisant et je sent qu'il comprend, qu'il me comprend du moins je le pense vu qu'il me renvoi un petit sourire. Et puis je le sais aussi vu celui qu'il fait à Randy par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur mais celui la est vraiment plus beau que celui dont j'ai eu le droit …………..

Oups j'ai peut être pas été aussi discrète que je ne le pensais car Ryo a une lueur de reproche et de mauvaise humeur dans le regard, mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore pu lui faire, j'en ai marre je détourne le regard ! Pffffffff la soirée va être gai encore.

_POV de Ryo_

Il manquait plus que cela, non Kaory je ne peux pas dormir avec toi, c'est trop dur. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi, tu dois me comprendre, je représente la peur, la mort tu le sais mieux que personne n'est ce pas ?

Visiblement Randy et Dee m'en veulent de te traité comme cela mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, non ils ne peuvent vraiment pas.

Mais ce que moi je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi Dee est il si en colère il ne te connais même pas. Ton charme a encore fait tomber un nouveau cœur !

Alors la, j'en reviens pas ! Mais que fais tu ? Pourquoi lui caresser le bras ? Pourquoi lui souris tu comme cela ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire cela encore que …… si je l'ai peut être bien mérité. Mais ne me dis pas qu'il te plait, je t'en supplie ! Rassure moi.

Et puis cela m'étonne que tu n'es rien répondu tout à l'heure, que t'arrive t il ? Cela devient de plus en plus fréquent et inquiètant !

Tiens nous devons être arrivés …………


	6. Première nuit ou la jamousie de Ryo

_Chapitre 6 : Première nuit difficile ou la jalousie de Ryo Saeba !_

_POV de Randy_

Ouf, enfin arrivé ! On évité de justesse la catastrophe, j'aurai jamais cru que Dee s'énerverait autant pour une phrase dite à une personne qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques heures, visiblement ces deux la vont bien s'entendre. Tant mieux ça me rassure mais j'en connais un qui ne va pas forcément apprécier !

Mais je suis heureux qu'ils s'entendent vraiment bien car Ka-chan et une des personnes les plus importante de ma vie, j'ai souvent envie de la protéger cela ressemble à de l'amour mais ce n'est pas le même que celui que je ressent envers Dee, avec elle c'est de l'amour fraternel, platonique et unique.

STOOOOOP ! Qu'est ce que je viens de raconter là ? Moi j'aime Dee ? Peut être bien, je crois bien qu'il est tant d'être franche : oui je l'aime.

Nous rentrons donc dans l'appartement et je fais visiter à Kaory et Ryo, c'est très rapide vu comme c'est petit chez moi.

C'est très beau chez toi et visiblement toi au moins tu fais le ménage, c'est rare ça me dit Kaory.

Tu veux dire quoi là ? Renchérit Ryo.

Je dis simplement que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, si tu vois ce que je veux dire …

Si tu parles de moi c'est …

De qui d'autre ?

Je disais donc, si tu parles de moi, c'est normal, il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose !

Je crains que ce ne fût pas la chose à dire car aussitôt une énorme massue atterrit sur la tête de ce pauvre Ryo ! Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il le fait exprès, pourtant je suis sûre qu'il l'aime, je l'ai bien vu lorsque Mick essayait de la draguer, il était fou de rage !

Je remarque que Kaory s'éloigne en direction de la cuisine, elle s'arrête, se retourne et dit :

Puisque je ne suis bonne qu'à cela, je vais préparer le repas. Comme ça je ne verrai plus la tête de ce crétin !

Sur cette phrase elle s'éloigna étrangement suivi par Dee.

Attend moi, je vais t'aider.

Alors là je suis vraiment étonné, Dee dans la cuisine ? Impossible !

Ryo est visiblement furieux, il l'a bien chercher surtout qu'en passant Dee me glissa à l'oreille quelques mots :

Il est jaloux ! J'ai envie d'aider Kaory …

Il partit en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Je me retourne vers Ryo et lui dis :

Je crois bien que tu l'as mérité ! Non ?

_POV de Kaory_

Il fallait vraiment que je m'en aille avant de faire un malheur ou bien de me mettre à pleurer devant lui, ce qui je pense n'arrangerait certainement pas les choses. Et puis il faut bien préparer le dîner et Ryo a raison, je ne suis bonne qu'à cela … !

Je commence donc à repérer ce qu'il y a dans le réfrigérateur, mais je n'arrive pas à me calmer et ma vue est brouillée par les larmes. Du calme ma fille en plus des pas approche dans la cuisine, je ne peux pas encore me retourner pour voir qui c'est. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

Kaory, tu vas bien ?

Dee ? Que fais tu là ? Tu n'es pas resté avec les « deux Ryo » ?

Non… Je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de terminer le travail que tu as commencé avec ta massue.

Il ne faut pas, tu sais il a peut être raison, je ne suis bonne qu'à ça.

Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit MON Ryo !

Randy est trop gentil ….

Taratata, je suis sûre qu'il a raison.

Sur ce il se mit à préparer une salade en me faisant de telles grimaces et en racontant de telles bêtises que je ne pu que perdre ma mauvaise humeur et rire aux éclats avec lui.

_POV de Ryo_

J'enrage ! Entre l'autre qui suit Kaory comme un petit toutou et Randy qui en remet une couche ! Pfff, je l'ai mérité, je l'ai mérité j'ai quand même payé non ? La massue qui c'est qui se l'ai prise c'est pas lui ….

Randy tu es témoin ! Je n'ai dis que la stricte vérité (en fin j'ai peut être abusé un tout petit peu).

Ryo t'abuses ! Tu le penses vraiment ?

Bahhhhh oui … !

Tu veux que j'emprunte sa massue peut être ?

Non pitié ! J'avoue ! Je ne le pensais pas mais ….

Je me tu qu'est ce j'allais encore raconter moi ? Il ne comprendrait pas mais raison, j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre moi-même.

Mais je le connais il va insister, c'est inscrit sur son visage.

Mais ?

Laisses tomber veux tu ….c'est compliqué. Mais par contre, toi tu peux me dire ce que ton pote Dee est parti faire dans la cuisine ?

Bah c'est logique, non ? Que fais ton dans une cuisine d'après toi ? Il fait à manger et accessoirement il est pari tenir compagnie à Kaory. Je crois qu'il l'aime bien tu sais.

Malheureusement, je crois bien que je l'avais déjà remarqué……………

_POV de Randy_

Il marche ! Que dis je : il marche, non il court ! Je crois que Dee a eu une excellente idée. Tant qu'il ne me délaisse pas pour elle ! N'importe quoi, voilà que je doute de lui et de Kaory, c'est impossible d'ailleurs car je pense que Dee est définitivement gay. Et tant mieux pour moi ! Bon il va falloir que je trouve moi aussi un moyen pour faire enrager Ryo. Bon jouons la carte de l'innocence moi je n'ai rien vu de sa jalousie.

Tu ne me réponds pas Ryo ? Ils feraient un beau couple nan ?

Il enrage …………..

Si il aime les garçons manqués c'est son droit. Mais il a quand même de drôles de goûts.

Comment oses tu dire de pareilles choses ? Elle est vraiment belle et attirante tu sais.

T'es malade ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

C'est ça fait le malin…………….

En tout cas ils ont l'air de vraiment s'amuser dans la cuisine, ils ont l'air de beaucoup rire.

Peuh comme ça elle sera peut être de meilleur humeur et elle me fichera peut être la paix !

Je suis sûre qu'il n'en pense pas un mot.

Puis vint donc l'heure du dîner, repas qui fut plus que tendu. Kaory ne voulut pas décrocher un mot à Ryo, elle ne parla donc qu'avec Dee et moi, ce qui énerva encore un peu plus Ryo, et dire qu'ils allaient devoir partager la même chambre ! Bah oui je ne peux décemment pas la laisser dormir sur le canapé. Je sens que cela va être comique.

_POV de Kaory_

Ryo à l'air vraiment bizarre et maintenant qu'on est seul dans la chambre, il a l'air de plus en plus énervé ! Je me demande pourquoi ! Je sens que cela va encore me retomber dessus….

Enfin bon tant pis, je vais quand même tenter une approche, et puis maintenant je suis habituée à ses remarques, même si j'en ai marre ! Bon allez je me lance :

Ryo ! Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Qu'est ce que tu me veux encore ?

Ca va pas la peine d'être désagréable……..

Je ne suis pas désagréable ! Et puis d'abord que fais tu là ?

Comment ça là ? Je vais me coucher pardi !

ICI ?

Oui, tu veux que je dorme où ? Y a deux lits donc……

Mais moi je veux pas partager ma chambre avec toi ! Ahhhh lala, si ça avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre comme Saeko par exemple ça aurait été vraiment le pied mais avec toi c'est plutôt la tuile !

Et encore une fois je ne pu m'empêcher : BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM !

Et bien plus que c'est comme ça je te laisse, je préfère encore le canapé à ta présence espèce de crétin !

Je m'installe donc sur le canapé et c'est là que Dee et Randy sortent de la chambre.

On a tout entendu, viens on va te faire une place.

Merci mais je veux vraiment pas vous déranger.

Tu ne nous déranges pas hein Dee ?

Bien sur que non ! On se rattrapera la prochaine fois ! Allez viens !

Merci……….. Je ne supporte vraiment plus ses remarques !

Ils sont si gentils, j'ai tellement de peine et je suis si fatiguée……………

_POV de Ryo_

Je ne pouvais pas mais alors vraiment pas. Bien que j'ai peut être été trop loin mais son attitude envers ce minot de Dee m'a tellement porté sur les nerfs. J'aurais pu lui dire que…………… mais non je ne peux pas.

Je sais bien que je lui ai encore fais du mal mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Et puis je suis trop fatigué, il faut que je dorme.


End file.
